


Aberration of Starlight

by hygogg



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: (mild) breeding kink, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Mutual Thirst, Oral, Overstimulation, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: Megatron ends up spending year after year with Starscream.On Earth, Decepticons celebrate the turn of a new one.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Aberration of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to 2020.

The Decepticons holding a celebration, some insipid human holiday one of Starscream's trinemates had started fussing over that Starscream had gotten fixated on, meant the sight was inevitably not a pretty one.

("Who cares what the reason is! It'll improve morale!" had been Starscream’s argument against Megatron’s opinion that adopting traditions of inferior species’ cultures was skirting it dangerously close to laying yourself beneath him, and he had gone along with it mostly to shut him up, but also because it’s been a long time since his troops had any time off at all. There was an observation to be made that both Earthlings and Cybertronians had it in common they both enjoyed getting black-out inebriated, but Megatron it was sure it was for more simple-minded reasons than them)

The cleanup droids would probably have to spend a week cleaning up the mess the throne room as turning into, most Decepticons not giving a toss they were wasting precious high grade spilling it on the floor and on each other (except for Motormaster, who looked like he had started licking spilt liquid up from the floor, Megatron caught in the corner of his optics and tried to ignore)

Megatron leant back in his throne again, another small sip of his fifth or sixth cube of high grade (Soundwave was the only Decepticon attentive and sober enough to replace them whenever he emptied them, Megatron noted to commend him for later). A blot of purple in the far off corner he identified as Astrotrain and Blitzwing, either trying to wrestle each other to the ground or engaged in some kind of intricate triple-changer interfacing act. 

His other Decepticons were also mostly busy with each other, dancing to the centuries-outdated music off the boombox Rumble and Frenzy had graciously brought with them, or laughing or having emotional outbursts, but he couldn’t help but notice one particular mech missing, the one who rarely left his orbit, he observed as he scanned the throne room for a particular red seeker. He was drinking with his trine mates earlier, so where had he gone, and what was he getting himself up to?

If it wasn’t for Starscream he’d never have allowed this party in the first place, he mumbled to himself with a frown.

But even that vague longing didn’t last long, when from the side of his throne, Starscream’s familiar red frame came into view. He looked like he had applied another layer of polish, Megatron noted, it wouldn’t be beyond his usual antics to go clean himself up if someone had gotten a scratch on his armour. He may have been drinking with his trinemates earlier, but it was strikingly apparent it hadn’t affected his control over his elegant body language.

“Where were you?” Megatron tried to sound disinterested. 

“Missed me that much?” he smirked to Megatron’s stern expression.

He continued, swaying his hip to the side. “You must have been _so_ lonely without me the few moments I was out of your sight.” 

Megatron merely gave an impartial pout at his attempt at getting a rise.

“Well anyway, I was just walking Thundercracker and Skywarp to their quarters,” Starscream continued to explain, gesturing with his hands. “They’re retiring early to—”

“I don’t need to know the details,” Megatron stopped him from elaborating with a finger over the jet’s mouth. 

“Anyway,” Starscream said smoothly, slithering himself up into Megatron’s lap like it was his personal throne, personal space an alien concept to him. “I grabbed a box of energon sweets at my suite while I was out.”

Starscream made himself comfortable, sidesaddle in his lap, long white legs crossed across an arm rest, back supported by the other. Megatron let him get away with it, of course. He eyed the box curiously.

“For you, my Lord,” his voice was sickly sweet, he said before opening the small purple box. “I saved these for a special occasion.”

Megatron recognised the variety of sweets, jellied energon with a liquid centre. The kind that was not too sweet, just appropriate for Megatron’s palate. 

“With my favorite person.”

He eyed them with mistrust, not picking up a treat, as Starscream’s face with a pleading little smirk stared up at him, as he sat there across his lap, comfortable and relaxed. Megatron tried to stop his own smirk, the sight of pretty seeker draped over him being a welcome change of pace. The sound of glass falling onto the floor and crushing resounded through the throne room, but Megatron had time to deal with that later, _much later_ , preferring to let his optics to take in the shape of the other’s frame.

The brat always had the talent of making him rearrange his priorities. Starscream was a _problem_ he let himself fall into again and again.

“And how am I supposed to know you haven’t laced these with a virus?”

“Oh come off it,” Starscream slapped Megatron’s chest plates slightly. “I wouldn’t arrange for a whole party just to try to off you while we’re right in front of most of our _loyal_ mechs.”

His point was sound, but Megatron had asked anyway just for the formality of it. He felt the light buzz of intoxication in his processor, and downed the rest of his cube. He wondered how far Starscream would push it until he was the one who gave in. Thankfully, Starscream never disappointed in his performance of their little games, the one thing he could always trust in him.

That was the other thing the seeker was good at. Pushing him, many mechs did, _tried_ , but Starscream was the one he allowed himself to be pulled into his trajectory by, even if he would never admit to yielding to it, but who was actually exhibiting power not necessarily equaling where it lay and if it always did. Starscream was his worst habit, but not one he was willing to give up. 

And, he was too blasted nice to look at not to allow permissions. Not just his polished frame, but his mannerisms, calculated but seemingly natural enough to draw Megatron’s full attention just with the sway of his hips, subtle twitches of his wings, arms crossed elegantly and relaxed across his cockpit, tilt of his face as he smirked at him. And, even more maddeningly he was entirely aware of this, as well as how the effect on him on annoyed Megatron. 

“How about this,” Starscream proposed, and took a treat from the box and guided it to his own lips. He opened his mouth, placing it on his tongue. With another smirk he crushed it between his sharp teeth, licking the liquid energon that spilt from his mouth with a sharp flick of his tongue. “See? Safe.”

Megatron’s left hand moved from Starscream’s backstrut to the back of his head, large hand getting a firm grip on him. With no hesitation, he went in for a kiss.

Tongue entering his mouth, tasting the thick liquid energon as he _devoured_ Starscream, a kiss he wanted to be in full control of, holding on to the back of the seeker’s helm as he made him moan into his mouth. His frame was starting to heat up, and not from the high grade. 

“Didn’t take you long to give in,” Starscream purred as they parted, panting slightly, but his smirk creeping back onto his pretty face. “You’re barely drunk.” 

“It takes stronger high grade for it to get into my processor,” he said, slight lie, he was pleasantly tipsy, putting another treat between his own lips.

“Ah, so you won’t get drunk enough for me to get you to lick high grade off my cockpit?”

Megatron answered him with another kiss, guiding the treat into his mouth with his tongue. He let out a small moan of delight tasting the liquid energon as he crushed it between his teeth, Megatron this time licking up what got on his lips. He returned for another kiss, deepening it without hesitation, his tongue teasing the seeker to answer him back. Starscream responded, biting Megatron’s lip, cajoling him into wanting to devour the other, get lost in each other’s heat. 

Starscream dried his mouth with the back of his hand while Megatron caught a quick glance around the room, to see if anyone was paying attention to their leader and his second getting more than familiar. None seemed to be paying them any mind. More than a few were already passed out (what kind of soldiers were they?). The cheap music was getting more and more painful to Megatron’s processor now that he had something that deserved his full attention. 

Soundwave as expected, had more tact than to disturb them 

(Soundwave never interfered much at all with his superiors’ interpersonal games and dramatics, either out of respect or, as Starscream accused him of to Megatron, he secretly was a voyeur to it all, personally keeping tabs on their every move, every time they just so casually ended up with their hands all over each other in a hallway or utility closet. Megatron didn’t know what to believe at this point) 

Starscream shifted a bit in his lap, optics lighting up excitedly, when he noticed Megatron eyeing their lack of audience. Wings flickered slightly. “Want to _retire_ too?”

“I expected more subtlety from you,” Megatron said, exchanging a treat with him again. Their kiss was shorter this time, Megatron this time biting Starscream’s lip when he ended it early.

“Why delay what we both want? Our audience isn’t exactly enjoying the show we’re putting on.” He sent a frown to the crowd. The “answer” was the thud of one of the Constructicons toppling over the other.

Megatron’s hand slid under Starscream’s frame, groping his aft. Starscream bit his lips together, trying to muffle a sound, as his a large finger slid to tap his interfacing panel. Heat in Megatron’s frame was rising as he starting to get eager to see the lithe seeker writhe and moan for him.

“Not here,” Starscream squeaked out, and Megatron stopped fingering over his panel with a sigh.

“If it’s on your throne, it’s either us as rulers of the known universe or just the two of us alone,” Starscream said stubbornly. 

“Ah, if you’re agreeing to exhibitionism it’ll have to be to the right audience?” 

Megatron’s hand moved from his aft to the curvature of his back, and he arched slightly as he leant into Megatron’s large palm. 

“You got it. It’d be a nice way to traumatize some humans _and_ Autobots.” His smirk returned.

“I can already see Optimus’ reaction. Telling everyone to turn it off before it causes an intergalactic incident.”

“He’s got to be the most vanilla bot out there. You can tell. He probably says ‘excuse me’ before overloading.”

“Mechs with faceplates are either perverts in disguise or hiding their lack of personality, was that what you once told me once, Starscream?” Megatron said, as Starscream made himself comfortable again. 

He took a couple of the last treats from the box, hand feeding them one by one to Starscream who again stretched himself out like a spoiled prince. When there was only one left, Megatron pushed his finger deeper into the mouth along with it, which Starscream sucked on on its way out, with a wet sound as he pulled it out.

The somewhat lewd gesture did _something_ to Megatron, something that made him want _more_. Starscream smirked against his mouth before he kissed him again. The kiss was slow but enthusiastic, slowly deepening and this time Megatron let one hand take its time to grope up the seeker’s cockpit, from its bottom to the top, before ending on a chest turbine. Experienced fingers knew just how to stimulate this sensitive part of the seeker’s body, circling and ghosting over his complex equipment. A high moan escaped his lips through the kiss as his touches became rougher, subtly, slowly, torturously. 

Large hands were groping a red aft again, sliding between his legs from under his thighs. Skilled fingers tickled against the jet’s panel, knowing how to stimulate him through his armour. Starscream ground back against his fingers, another small moan escaping. 

“I said not here. I want a berth. Your berth. The noise here is annoying,” Starscream complained, refusing to open his panel.

“Fine,” Megatron said, not bringing up what he said earlier about Autobots being too vanilla, eager to continue making the seeker moan and writhe with his skillful foreplay. He was increasingly impatient to get his interfacing equipment free as well, letting Starscream have _all_ the attention he wanted.

“We’re leaving,” Megatron said with heat in his voice, trying not to sound too impatient. Restrained eagerness, he was sure he couldn’t keep it under control for long, and he was sure Starscream could tell.

Megatron picked him up, bridal style. With a grateful smile Starscream slung his arm around his neck, shifting his pose to make himself more comfortable, looking he was getting everything like he wanted. He puckered his lips at Megatron when he stood up, lifting him, and with a sigh he planted a small kiss on them. Demanding brat. 

Starscream squirmed in his arms but to no avail as he knew from experience just how to restrain the seeker when manhandling him. Again the feel of the weight of the seeker in his arms getting him impatient to get to keep touching him.

Soundwave is definitely keeping watch over this place, he absently thought as he exited the throne room, automatic door sliding open with a hiss, leaving his third in command likely the only Decepticon on base right now with their processor functioning straight, their two leaders too intoxicated with each other. The silence as the door slid close again was like it had transported them into a different world.

A world with just the two of them—

Megatron was tempted to just pin the seeker against the wall and fuck his processor out right there in the hallway, but he could tell by his tight hold around his neck he would demand nothing less than the master berth. 

And Megatron would let him get what he wanted. Again and again.

Megatron shifted Starscream’s body to one arm, as he reached out to tap the entrance code for his personal quarters when they were finally there.

Entering, lights flickered on, and he tapped the light controller panel by the door as to dim the lights. For the mood. Old fashioned, but he’d allow no complaints when it made the red of Starscream’s frame and his dimmed optics stand out the way it did.

Starscream squirmed in protest when Megatron rearranged his position in his arms again as he moved them towards the large berth, a hand reaching out to Megatron down for a harsh kiss. His thighs were released, and he was dropped onto the berth as Megatron spared no time pulling Starscream further close, the jet’s frame on his back pinned under his by his weight.

Free to let his hands roam over Starscream’s frame, he did just that, feeling seems, hinges, the curves and shapes of his pretty frame under his fingers. Starscream enjoyed the attention on himself, as he lay there pushing into Megatron’s touches, twitching when it tickled. The feel of wanting and feel so wanted was mutual, intoxicating.

“Beautiful.” Megatron whispered against Starscream’s neck, causing him to squirm but not away from him as his wrists were restrained to the berth as Megatron let his mouth worship the seeker. Soft kisses trawled his frame, neck to chest, in between his turbines again, sensitive to the point where he let out an undignified squeak.

“Megatr-,” he whined before Megatron silenced him with a kiss, turning it into a moan against his lips, slack in his arms. Megatron grabbed a pair of pillows, same shade of purple as the rest of the luxurious bedding, placing them under Starscream at the small of his back. He released him from is grip, letting Starscream position himself comfortably, sitting up with long legs spread wide for Megatron.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist…” he said smugly, as Megatron returned to caress the front of his 

“You taste sweeter than any expensive confectionary, any energon wine,” he mumbled against his cockpit, leaving small kiss after kiss.

“Oh come off it, you old – oh– “

Between Starscream’s legs, Megatron finally kissed against his interfacing panel. It was hotter against his lips than any other part of his frame, subtle smell of lubricant further stirring Megatron’s urges. Starscream’s lips were parted in a pensive smile, spreading his legs further, allowing Megatron to kiss his inner thighs, until Starscream’s valve panel finally clicked open.

His pretty little valve presented itself for Megatron, obsidian lined with biolights matching his optics, anterior node pulsating as if begging for attention. Megatron’s olfactory took in the smell of his sweet lubricants, the taste of his arousal unique to Starscream only. 

“Stop _staring_ and–“ Starscream complained before Megatron kissed his valve. “Oh–“

Starscream arched back against the pillows, entire body shuddering from the intrusion of Megatron’s tongue. His frame was still held in its place by a pair of strong hands around each thigh.

Megatron hummed and smirked against Starscream before he continued, there really was nothing like the sight of his seeker completely ruined just by his tongue. Starscream’s wings fluttered, uncontrolled, in response to Megatron’s caressing, tongue sinking deeper, firm but wet into his sensitive valve, the smallest flickers of his tongue sending bursts of intense pleasure through the seeker. Short whimpers escaping his throat, as Megatron continued to slide his tongue, exiting his valve to play with his pulsating node under his tongue.

“Primus –“ Megatron didn’t stop his torturous pleasure, this time letting the rough texture of the underside of a finger tease his node, as his tongue returned to the heat of his valve, “I’m seriously going to – Megatron, Megatr– “

His first overload hit him, thighs clamping around Megatron’s helm as he arched and threw his helm back, riding Megatron’s face with the grip of his thighs to drag it out as long and intensely as he could make it. Megatron felt the taste of copious lubricants around his tongue, as Starscream’s valve pulsated with small twitches through his overload.

“So easy to please, my little seeker.” Megatron said smugly, smirking up at Starscream between his legs, lips and sides of his face coated in his lubricants. He licked his lips, as if to show off his efforts.

“Shut– shut up– I’m not– You’re just,” he stopped himself from finishing the sentence, from _complimenting_ him so honestly, but Megatron took it as a smug victory anyway, though it didn’t compare to the admission written on Starscream’s face, his entire frame slack with pleasure, wings low and lazy.

Megatron let him lean back against the pillows like he wanted, to come down from the overload, _finally_ to let his own neglected interfacing equipment have the time of day it so deserved. His spike had been pulsating against his panel for a while now, the click and hiss of release freeing his large silver, black tipped spike, his own red biolights lining it proudly, twinkling for attention.

He gave it a few more strokes, and the attention it demanded was fulfilled by Starscream who was still leant against the pillows, but the sight of a hard spike catching his eye and not letting go.

“See anything you like, little seeker?” Megatron said absently as he gave his spike a few pumps. _Stamina_ was one thing he beat the average mech at, taking a long time to overload, leaving his interfacing partner an overstimulated, exhausted, wreck.

It was not a shortcoming to Starscream.

“Shut up.” Starscream looked away, then back again. 

“Lie there and I’ll take care of myself.” Megatron lied, of course, the last thing he was going to do was overload by his own hand while a spike-hungry Starscream was in the room with him, eyeing his spike up and down, parting his lips and wetting them.

Megatron flickered a finger over the head of his spike, and it twitched slightly. Megatron met Starscream’s eyes, as if issuing an invitation, or a challenge.

“Stop that, let me take care of you,” Starscream composed himself, and said sickeningly sweet, “let me be generous and _service_ my beloved master.”

Megatron sat back and made space between his legs for Starscream between them. It didn’t take long before Starscream was rolling his tongue across the thick head of Megatron’s spike, mouth latching over him to suck, with an undisguised show of enjoyment of the act. Megatron let out a deep groan, sliding his hand over Starscream’s helm, tugging him slightly, not enough to really guide him but to encourage him, praise him.

“Good seeker.” He groaned out between intakes, as Starscream’s hand twisted over the part of his spike that wasn’t in his mouth. A small moan over his spike in response to the praise, over the obscene wet sounds of sucking and licking. His wings fluttered lightly in a show of contentment.

Starscream’s mouth was impossibly hot and wet, and Megatron couldn’t help but groan as the intensity of the way he sucked in, massaged his spike with his tongue, and then pulled back until the head was out of his mouth, then repeating the procedure, moaning around the spike like it was the best thing he’d ever had in his mouth. 

He pulled off to tongue the slit of his spike, small smirk and eye contact at Megatron, gritting his teeth, letting groans escape, before he was pushed onto his spike again, tip hitting the back of his mouth.

With another groan Megatron used his grip on his helm to pull Starscream off him, small groan of annoyance from the seeker who looked like he’d happily be using his mouth to finish him off, even knowing with the larger mech’s stamina he’d be taking a while. 

“Turn around,” Megatron commanded, eager to have his spike, hot and wet from oral lubricants, inside the seeker’s body again.

Starscream obliged with a surprised whimper, taken off guard in a lustful haze. Wings turned low on his back, he shifted to try to get more comfortable as he turned his red aft to Megatron. It didn’t take much to get him eager for a spiking, armour around his interface down and the hot mesh of his valve wet with need again, biolights pulsating as if trying to draw Megatron to him.

Starscream groaned, impatient, wings flickering, but Megatron took it slow and leant his large frame over him and guided him into the position he wanted him in.

“You better actually shove it inside me, I’m tired of your teasing.” Starscream said staunchly, cheek pressed into the soft cover of the berth, aft _wiggling_ as a shameless attempt at seduction. It was working. What was it about the brat that his every movement was calculated to turn Megatron on?)

Megatron let out a small chuckle, but his hands on Starsceam’s aft pulled it up as he positioned himself behind him. Fingers circled his valve entrance, wet and ready and begging for it, and Starscream started moaning like a pleasure drone, along with a few mutterings of “oh, please, yes”, as Megatron started fingering him, slow and torturously has he always did, precisely to get this reaction out of the needy seeker, avoiding the kind of friction that would push him close to overload.

“More,” he moaned as his valve rim was further teased, a finger flickered over his node. “Now.”

“Tell me what you want.” Megatron continued calmly, as his two forefingers circled the rim.

“I want you to spike me!” he demanded. “Please. Megatron.” he added, pleadingly, lowering his wings.

Megatron’s fingers left his valve and before the seeker could complain further, he pressed the tip of his spike against the warm folds. _Primus_ just that felt good. Megatron had to restrain himself not to shove it all the way in in one go, as he felt Starscream’s valve twitch slightly in response to the new intrusion.

“Yes, more,” Starscream moaned into the berth, not seeing what exactly Megatron was doing, but writhing in response to the stimulation. “Spike me hard, my Lord.”

Megatron held the seeker steady with one arm on his back between his wings, making him unable to squirm out of his grip, as he again pressed his spike against his valve entrance to finally enter him. It was _so tight_ , each ridge of his thick spike gradually adding pressure by pressure as he was filling him slowly and thoroughly. He stopped slightly before the edge, just to drag out the moment, before _finally_ slamming his spike into him. Starscream grit his teeth together, but was unable to not let out a demanding scream.

“More,” he demanded, and Megatron obliged, holding one hand onto his hip and the other on his waist. His strong grip allowed him to slam into the seeker, who rocked back, desperate for more of the spike inside him, both demanding him follow his needs and failing not to lose control. Controlled thrusts pulsated inside him again and again, right against the spot inside him he needed the most, building the pleasure inside him as Megatron slammed in and out of his frame. Their position meant that with each thrust his node was grazed, sending another pulse of pleasure running through his entire frame as he was thrust into again and again. This what everything he’d been begging for, _needing_ all this time, and Megatron tightened his grip to piston into the seeker, fucking him like a beast, in full domination over his frame and his pleasure. ”So, good, primus,” he whimpered.

Unlike a lot of mechs his size, who fucked with brute strength, letting size and girth do the work when interfacing with a smaller partner, Megatron had the maddening gall of having _technique_ as well, giving him the perception of knowing _just_ when to let up a little, just when to edge him just close to overload but not quite, and just when to unleash an onslaught, just by reading Starscream’s reactions. It made the seeker absolutely lose his mind, lost to a level of pleasure he didn’t know he needed until Megatron made him beg for it.

Starscream gripped tightly onto the sheets as he was fucked thoroughly, each thrust making the hard clangs of metal on metal reverberate through the room, along with the wet sliding sound of Megatron’s spike making a mess of Starscream’s lubricants as he made rough stroke by stroke into his valve.

Feeling an electric charge on his spike, he took a plunge into the seeker, finally driving him over the edge and into a powerful overload that left him screaming unmentionables through it as Megatron continued to fuck him through it, drawing it out. 

“Mega– Megatr–,“ he sputtered, vocaliser glitching and spitting static.

“Shh…” he coaxed, hold on his hip and waist loosening, stroking his back, still shallowly thrusting deep inside the warmth of his frame.

Megatron felt the lubricants gush out between them when he pulled out, and without his grip holding him up, the seeker collapsed onto his front. His thighs were still trembling, slicked with his own lubricants. 

“Primus,” Starscream mumbled into the berth, along with something else Megatron couldn’t make out but he let Starscream keep. The seeker knew he wasn’t done with him yet, and he wouldn’t want to let him have a long rest now that they had started.

“Sit up,” Megatron said, still authoritative tone. “I want you in my lap.”

Starscream swallowed as he got up, first rising up on his shoulders, seeing Megatron sit himself up comfortably, his spike still standing proud. It was shamelessly covered in Starscream’s lubricants.

“Yes, Megatron…” Starscream said, still a little breathless, as his frame was preparing itself for another onslaught of overstimulation. His smirk returned. Insatiable seeker.

Thighs spread wide across Megatron’s thicker legs, Starscream was made to sit in his lap, already bracing himself against his shoulders, Megatron’s spike pressed between their bodies. Being this close felt nice, intimate.

“ _Starscream_.” Megatron whispered into his audial, those two syllables in the baritone of his voice enough to draw it through the seeker’s entire frame, making him shudder full-body. Megatron’s arms moved up and down his backstrut, holding him close in a lovers’ embrace. Bottom tips of his wings were brushed against, causing a slight flutter, curve of the small of his back tickled by the soft touch of his fingers. Their difference in size was emphasized with him held in his lap like this, and Starscream nuzzled his cheek against Megatron’s. 

Close, close, so close.

Their lips met as Megatron continued to touch him, aft, back, thighs, their kiss deepening, as Megatron’s hands on his hips lifted them to position his spike against his valve again. Again, the rim twitched in response to the thick spike, as if his whole frame was begging for Megatron.

“Megatron,” Starscream moaned against his lips, frame trembling a little in anticipation. He rolled his hips a little against Megatron, who let him set the pace himself, slowly penetrating himself while Megatron trailed his lips over his neck, listening to his soft moans escaping as the thick spike filled him again. Starscream arched back, letting Megatron use his tongue over his frame, lips and tongue sucking on his chest turbines. “So good.”

He threw his head back when Megatron finally _slammed_ the seeker onto his spike, while at the same time biting down on the pointed metal tip on his chest, bending it, pain and pleasure coming together to make the seeker lose himself. 

His fingers wound into Megatron’s helm, so hard it hurt the both of them, but it was not deterrent to either. Megatron’s urgency was quick to increase, as he was holding Starscream hard as he with force increased the strength of his grip on the seeker’s hips and lifted him up and down on his spike. Starscream desperately held on with arms around his neck, begging for another kiss, _Primus_ he needed that right now, lips coming together before another thrust shook his head back. The stimulation was enough to push him towards another overload, the way Megatron’s spike filled and completed him so thoroughly, every time he thrust up he brought him closer, hitting all his most sensitive spots inside his thoroughly fuckedmblr. and overstimulated valve. 

“Megatron—!" Hearing his name screamed like that while the seeker being utterly annihilated was the most beautiful sound in the world. Megatron held the seeker close and deep as he overloaded yet again, valve releasing lubricants around his spike while it twitched and burned lightly around it, grip around his thickness tightening and loosening in pulses. Clawed fingers scratching Megatron’s shoulders as Starscream held himself close as small gasps carried him through his long overload.

Megatron shifted his hips, tipping Starscream out of his lap and onto his back on the berth. Pulling out, but not for long, no time for him to recover at all after his overload, before being back inside him again, driving his spike in with a single thrust controlled by pure lust and his own need to reach his overload. Starscream arched back on the berth, overstimulated and drooling from the overwhelming sensation, lubricants from his optics even leaking slightly.

With Starscream on his back like this under him, beautifully disheveled, it gave him more control over his movements, better stance to thrust. He bit into Starscream’s neck, letting him hold onto his shoulders, as he pummeled into his frame without mercy, 

“Megatron —! Megatron, Megatron—," Starscream whimpered as he _again_ was driven towards another overload. His legs desperately gripped around Megatron’s hips, holding on for his life. Megatron buried his face into Starscream’s neck, biting him, too desperate now for gentle kisses. 

“Please,” a pleading voice was heard as Megatron rolled his hips again, position giving him leverage to piston his hips into the seeker like he was a programmed breeding machine.

“I need you inside me. Spark me up, I don’t care, please, please, please…” he whined close to Megatron’s audial, as he overloaded and _that_ was what was needed to drive the bigger mech to pound him even more intensely with each thrust to chase his overload, letting out a deep growl, as he finally hit his release. He bit into Starscream’s neck again, denting the metal, a mark of possession.

Starscream’s valve was filled with Megatron’s thick transfluids, pulsating waves of hot fluids emptying inside his smaller frame. Starscream arched in pleasure as his insides were filled, burst after burst emptying Megatron’s spike of hot transfluids.

“More. Fill me up, I need to feel all of it,” Starscream mumbled as he hooked his legs tighter around Megatron’s waist to hold him closer, the rest of his body limp and used under him. Megatron thrust shallowly in compliance, both the pleasured expression on Starscream’s face and the high from his own overload putting him in a light-headed state, as the tenseness of of his frame dissipated. He pulled his used spike out of Starscream’s battered valve, admiring his own handiwork at seeing how fluids were now seeping out of him. His thighs had paint transfers, scratches, bumps, he’d been made a complete mess of a seeker like what was probably his plan all along.

Starscream lay back, wake of utter annihilation. Megatron leant over him, touched his cheek. Starscream looked up at him and nuzzled into it, before Megatron placed a gentle kiss to the side of his face. 

“Happy new year…? I think that’s how they say it,” Starscream mumbled.

Megatron gave a wry smile, then went on to kiss his forehead. His own frame was worn out from the relentless pounding as well, a pleasurable ache still lingered.

Starscream didn’t let him leave at that and grabbed the back of his helm he was there, dragging Megatron down on top of him, allowing him to slide comfortably around him, holding him close. Megatron slid an arm under his frame to keep him closer, frame still limp and worn out from the heavy pounding and overstimulation. Now he was close and warm in his arms, where he belonged. At least for tonight. It felt strangely right. In this short moment of emotional vulnerability he mused there must always exist some kind of underlying stability to it all, even under the dependency and mutual obsession, because they somehow always chose to stay together. 

“The count of a single Earth year passing doesn’t mean much when we’ve been together for four million years,” Megatron said lazily, enjoying the feel of purring sated seeker in his arms.

“Whatever. I’m glad I got to spend it with you,” Starscream said, burying his face into Megatron’s neck.


End file.
